The Youngest Valerious
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: In this story, Anna has a three year old daughter who is the youngest of the Valerious'. Starts when Van Helsing and Carl first enter the town square.
1. Anna's Daughter

As Anna approached the well, her three year old daughter Annabelle Lily Valerious named after her grandmother came up beside her pulling her pant leg. Anna tuned to look at her whispering, "What is it, My Little Angel?"

"Who are tese strangers, Mama?" She whispered back pointing to the friar and the man in black.

"I'm not sure. Stay with me since you didn't stay in the manor like I told you. I'm gonna find out who they are in just a second." Anna replied standing on the edge of the well. "You. Turn around." She commanded. The two men turned around. "Let me see your faces."

"Why?" The man in black asked.

"Because we don't trust strangers."

"Strangers don't last long here." Came the added comment of the creepy undertaker. "Five foot seven." He mumbled to himself measuring the man in black.

"I'm here to help."

"I don't need any help." Anna replied forcefully.

"Oh really?" He asked pointing his crossbow directly above her.

Gasping, she ducked. Annabelle looked up where the man was looking and screamed. "AAAAAHHHHH! Vampires!"

Anna stood up and looked around. "EVERYBODY INSIDE!"

The town was filled with screams and rushing about to get to safety. Annabelle was suddenly lifted up and screamed. "AAAHHH! MAMA! HELP!"

Anna's eyes went wide. "ANNABELLE! Someone save my baby!" She screamed and then heard a screech from behind her. She started to run.

The man in black shot an arrow at the vampire's ankle. It hit and the vampire dropped Annabelle immediately. "AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell.

The man in black caught her and looked at her. "You alright, Little One?"

"You're the stranger. Why'd you save me?"

"Now why would I let some evil vampire kill an innocent child?"

"My name is Princess Annabelle Valerious. Princess Anna is my Mama."

His eyes went wide. "Anna Valerious is your mother?"

Annabelle nodded. "Yes."

"I was never told she had a child. How old are you?"

"Free." She said holding up three fingers.

"Then you can trust me. I'm here to help your mother get rid of Dracula. Even if she refuses my help, I'm going to anyway. I was sent here to protect her and help her. However, now that I know you're her daughter, I'll be sure to protect you as well. I'm Van Helsing."

Annabelle's eyes went wide. "But you're a dangerous man. Uncle Velken said you were a murderer."

"That is just what people believe. I do not kill innocent people. Just evil creatures."

"Like vampires or warewolves."

"Exactly."

"I tink I can trust you. You saved me."

"Stay close until we find your mother." He said setting her down and picking up his crossbow again.

"Van Helsing! Behind you!" Came the voice of the friar.

Van Helsing turned around swiftly, firing shots at the vampire. She was hit and pinned to the church roof. She disintegrated and Van Helsing did the sign of the cross with his silent prayer. There was screeches of pain coming from another building's roof as the other two vampires flew out and away. The town's people came out slowly and were angered at Van Helsing starting to yell. "He killed a vampire!" "He killed Marishka!"

As the friar met up with him, he looked confused. "But isn't that a good thing?"

"Vampires only kill what they need to survive. One or two people a month. Now, they kill for revenge." Came the reply of the creepy undertaker from behind them. "What name my good sir, do I carve on your gravestone?"

"His name, is VAN HELSING." Came the reply of Princess Anna as she pushed her way through the crowd. The crowd then started to whisper among-st each other. "Your reputation precedes you." She said directly to Van Helsing.

"Next time, stay close. You're no good to me dead." He replied standing face to face with her.

"Well, I'll say this for you. You've got courage." And she turned her head to the crowd. "He's the first one to kill a vampire in over a hundred years! I'd say that's earned him a drink."

"MAMA!" Annabelle cried running to her.

"Annabelle!" Anna cried relieved picking her daughter up. "Are you alright? Did Aleera hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine, Mama. Van Helsing saved me."

Anna looked up at Van Helsing surprised. "You? You saved my daughter?"

"I couldn't let a poor innocent little girl get killed by a vampire now could I?"

"Thank you." She said in a whisper. "I think you deserve more than drink. After all, you did save my daughter. You'll need a place to stay, so I'm letting you stay with us. Follow me." She continued as she started in the direction of the manor.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they came to the front doors of the manor. "So, you said you were sent to help. How do you plan to do that?"

"Not sure. That's why my friend Carl's here. What can you tell me about him?"

"He used to live in this very house four centuries ago. No one knows where he lives now." Anna replied as she opened the double doors to the armory. "So how did you get here?"

"We came by sea." Carl replied.

"Really? The sea? The Adriatic Sea?"

"Yes." He replied again.

"We were never told you had a daughter. The Vatican knows everything. How'd they not know of Annabelle?"

"No one except the village and the vampires know. And of course my family. I kept her a secret. We told the town of her. The vampires know because they caught me giving birth."

"When did she turn three?"

"Yesterday. October 26th. She was born when I was fifteen."

"You're only eighteen?"

"Yes. My birthday is June tenth."

"I thought you were at least 21."

"No. And before you ask, yes I drink sometimes. But no more than two cups a week as I have my daughter to take care of. She can't have a drunk mother."

"And what of her father?" Anna froze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No. It's alright. But I'd rather talk about it in private. As for more information on Dracula, my father use to stare at that painting for hours on end trying to find Dracula's lair. Going through the tower, combing through the family archives."

"Carl! The tower, start there."

"Huh? Oh, right." He said and ran off in the direction of the tower.

Anna turned around to face Van Helsing. "My priority is my daughter. The family curse comes next. I'm going to rid of him once and for all."

"Not tonight."

"The vampires attacked in daylight. They never do that. I was unprepared. It won't happen again."

"Why'd they attack in daylight?"

"They seem most desperate to finish off my family." She said grabbing a sword and a mace.

"You can't go out by yourself. You'll be out maned, out positioned, and you can't see in the dark."

"And who will kill him if not me? Who will show courage if not me?" She asked slamming a knife in her boot buckles.

"In the morning we will hunt." He said. "But we'll do it together." He finished as she spun around almost clocking him in the head as he caught her wrist.

Anna stepped a little closer. "Some say you're a murderer, Mr. Van Helsing. Others say you're a holy man. Which is it?"

"It's a bit of both. I think."

"I promised you a drink."

"Yes you did."

"The bar is down the hall. Help yourself. As for me, I'm going to finish this once and for all." She said heading passed him.

"I'm sorry about your father and your brother." He said going after her.

"I will see them again. We Transylvanians ALWAYS look on the brighter side of death."

"There's a brighter side of death?"

"Yes." She stopped and looked at him. "It's just harder to see." She said shrugging like it's no big deal. Then she turned around to leave.

Annabelle was let down a while ago and was just watching and listening the whole time following them close behind. Van Helsing pulled Anna back and sprayed her with a knock-out gas. "I'm sorry about that too." He said catching her before she hit the floor.

"Mr. Van Helsing?" Annabelle asked.

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"What did you do to my mama?"

"I just knocked her unconscious. She'll be just fine. She should wake up within an hour. "It was all I could do to keep her from going out and trying to get herself killed."

"Oh. I show you to her room." She said and led him to Anna's room.

Van Helsing layed her on the bed and took off her weapons belt to keep her from being rational when she wakes. Annabelle followed him as he went to the bar.


	2. Warewolf and The Frankenstein Monster

An hour later, Van Helsing was in the bar talking to Annabelle even though he wasn't drinking anymore. Anna woke up and was looking around for him until she ran into her brother and realized he was a warewolf. She screamed and Van Helsing looked in the direction it came from. "I think your mother's in trouble." He said to Annabelle and the two ran off to find Anna in the armory looking shocked and crying. Van Helsing shot at the warewolf knowing who it was and Velken jumped out the window. "Anna! Are you alright? Anna!" He said shaking her shoulders then turning to open the door and go after Velken.

Anna just stood frozen in place and Carl ran in. "Why does it smell like wet dog in here?"

"Warewolf!" Van Helsing said.

"Oh. Right. You'll be needing silver bullets then." He said tossing him the said bullets.

"Very good, Carl." Van Helsing replied putting them in his gun and running out the door to find Velken.

Annabelle ran to her mom. "Mama! Mama!" She said pulling on her pant leg.

Anna snapped out of it and realized what was going on. "Annabelle, stay here. Carl, take care of her!" She said grabbing her cloak and heading out to follow Van Helsing.

Annabelle looked at Carl and walked over to him. "Who was the warewolf?"

"I'm not positive, but going by your mother's shocked state, I would say it was your Uncle."

Annabelle's eyes widened. "Uncle Velken's a warewolf?"

"I believe he is, Little One."

"NO!" She yelled and started to cry. She hugged Carl and he picked her up.

"It's gonna be alright, Annabelle. How would you like to help me in the tower?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriel Van Helsing and Anna got home. They found the Frankenstein monster and are going to take him to Rome. Gabriel looks at Anna. "Stay here and watch the carriages. I'm gonna go get Carl and Annabelle."

"Go."

Gabriel ran inside and got Annabelle from her room. Then quickly grabbed Carl and started explaining what the plan was as they walked back towards the carriages. "Now whatever you do, Carl, don't stare at him." Gabriel said opening the carriage door.

Carl leaned against the side wide-eyed. "I'm staring at him. Is that a man?!"

Gabriel pushed him in the carriage and handed Annabelle to him. "Actually, it's seven men. Parts of them anyway." He said and closed the door.

Anna faced him. "Nothing is faster than Transylvanian horses. Not even a warewolf. Anything else, you're on your own." She said giving him a slight smirk and playfully hitting his arm. She then got on the carriage front grabbing the reigns.

Gabriel watched her and slightly smiled. Then he went to his own carriage which was a decoy and the two sped off.


	3. Bite and Trade

It was sundown when the decoy worked and Verona was killed. Velken attacked and was killed by Gabriel, but not before biting him. The carriage exploded and the horses ran off. In a clearing of the forest, Anna found her brother before he took his last breath. Annabelle came over with Gabriel and Anna started attacking him. "You killed him! You KILLED him!"

He winced from the shove. "Now you know why they call me murderer."

Anna noticed his wince and gently pulled his coat back to reveal the bite. Shocked, she slowly backed up. "Oh my God. You've been bitten."

Annabelle did the same, but the next thing she knew, she was out cold and Aleera flew off with her.

"ANNABELLE!" Anna screamed along with Gabriel as he and Carl met up with her. "NO!" She yelled and turned hugging Gabriel tightly starting to cry.

Gabriel ignored his pain and hugged her back. "It's gonna be alright, Anna. We'll get her back. I promise." He said and he led everyone to Budapest.

* * *

Meanwhile at Vilkova Palace, Annabelle wakes up in a room. Looking around, she gets scared and confused. "What happened? Where am I?" She asked the air.

"Vilkova Palace in Budapest, Princess." Aleera hissed in response to her question.

Annabelle looked at her and screamed. "Where's my Mama and Gabriel? I want TEM!"

"Don't worry, Princessa. You'll see them tomorrow night." She said with an evil smile and took off to meet the group.

* * *

Five minutes later, the group see Aleera and stop to see her. "Where's my daughter!?" Anna screamed at her.

"So much trouble to my master. So much trouble."

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked holding Anna back.

"The master commands a trade. The monster, for the princess."

"Somewhere public with lots of people. Somewhere your master is less inclined to show his, his other side."

"Tomorrow night, here in Budapest, there is a LOVELY masquerade ball." She said taking off. "Vilkova Palace! Midnight!" She yelled and cackled.

Anna looked horrified and turned to him. "Are you INSANE!? You're gonna trade Frankenstein for my daughter?!"

"Relax, Anna. I have no intention of trading them. We need to hide HIM and we're gonna crash the party in costumes and save Annabelle. Then we head to Rome as originally planned."

Anna relaxed. "You really think that'll work?"

"I'm not 100% positive, but I am 99% positive it will. Just trust me, Anna. I care for her too."

She nodded and they went to buy costumes.


	4. The Ball and Heading Back To Vaseria

It's now the next night and the group is on the balcony at the ball looking for Annabelle and Dracula. (AN: Anna is in a red dress similar to the one in the movie minus the tiara. Gabriel is in the outfit from the movie. And Carl is in a black jester costume.) "There!" Carl pointed.

"He's dancing with her. She looks like she's in a trance." Anna said.

Gabriel looked around. "Carl, I need you to do something for me."

"I'm not gonna like this. Am I?" He said and asked.

Gabriel told him the plan. "Now go!" He said and they went for their rescue.

Anna watched. "I hope this works." She whispered to herself.

A minute later, she saw as Carl made the fire breather light Dracula's cape on fire distracting him. Then she watched as Gabriel used the trapeze and swung down grabbing Annabelle. They landed next to her. "Annabelle!" Gabriel whisper yelled. "Wake up!" He said lightly shaking her shoulder.

Annabelle did and noticed who held her. "Gabriel?"

"Yes. It's me, Little Angel."

"Annabelle, I'm so glad you're alright." Anna said.

Annabelle looked at her for the first time and reached for her. "Mama!"

Anna took her from Gabriel's arms and cuddled her closely kissing every inch of her head. "Gabriel... Gabriel... Oh, Gabriel..." Came from down below as the music had stopped and everyone on the dance floor looked up at the balcony. Anna and Gabriel looked over the railing. "Welcome to my summer palace."

Then suddenly the doors opened and people walked in with Frankenstein strapped to a board. "Master, Master! Look, Master, LOOK!" A vampire child said and pointed.

"We have him! We have the monster!" Igor yelled in victory.

"No." Gabriel said as he watched.

Frankenstein yelled some stuff and then disappeared behind another set of double doors. Dracula raised his eyebrows and looked back up at the group. "Well, now that everything is as it should be... Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you... VAN HELSING!"

Everyone turned into vampires and Gabriel quickly grabbed Anna. "Run."

And she did, following him. Carl suddenly appeared as they came through a door. "Now I know what it's for! Now I know what it's for!" He yelled triumphantly. Then he realized the two running. "Where are we going?"

"Through that window!" They said in unison grabbing him after Anna threw Annabelle out and jumped.

Annabelle came up to the surface and swam over to Anna. "Mama! It's COLD!"

Anna grabbed her with one arm and treaded as best she could with her other. "CARL! You're a GENIUS!"

"A genius with access to unstable chemicals." He stuttered.

The four watched as Frankenstein was carried off into a boat and a gate came down. Gabriel growled. "NO! I'll find you and set you free! I swear to GOD!" And he banged his fist onto the gate.

(AN: You know what happens next in the scene.)

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were in dry regular clothes and on horses headed back to Vaseria. Anna was on behind Gabriel holding Annabelle and Carl was on another. Annabelle wrapped her arms around Gabriel's waist as best she could from behind and layed her head on his back yawning. Anna wrapped hers around him too, to keep from falling off. Gabriel glanced back and smiled. "You two get some rest. It'll be a few hours until we reach Castle Frankenstein."

"Aren't you tired too though?"

"I'm used to it. I'll sleep later. You and Annabelle rest for now. You'll need your strength for our final battle."

"Ok. Thank you for saving her, Gabriel. And for saving me as well. You didn't have to."

"To do my job right I did. But I mostly did it because I wanted to. I care for you two. More than you know. More than I should."

Anna smiled and kissed his shoulder blade. Then she layed her head down and fell asleep.


	5. Papa? Finale!

Ten hours later, they make it to Castle Frankenstein and hop off their horses to go in. As they go inside and walk to where the lab was, they find it empty. "They must have taken back to Dracula's lair." Anna said.

Growling, Gabriel picked up a cage and threw it at the fireplace in anger. Carl realized something and spoke up. "We still have time. Dracula can't bring his children to life until sunset."

"The sun sets in TWO hours." Anna cried.

She picked Annabelle up and Carl led them back to Valerious Manor.

* * *

Carl tells them the story and then Gabriel finds the door. He gives the missing piece to Carl and they open it. "A mirror."

"But Dracula has no reflection in da mirror." Annabelle said.

"Maybe to Dracula it isn't a mirror at all."

Gabriel did his thing and put his hand through and pulled it out. "It's cold. And it's snowing." Anna half smiled as he grabbed a torch off the wall. "See you on the other side." He said about to step through.

Anna put her hand in front of him to stop and he looked at her. "Be careful." She whispered.

He slightly smirked in understanding and he stepped through. Annabelle was about to follow when Anna pulled her back. "No."

Annabelle looked at her. "I wanna go wit you."

"No. I need you to stay here, Baby. It's too dangerous. I need you safe and the only way to do that is to stay here."

"Fine. But come back to me in one piece." She said sternly.

Anna kissed her forehead. "I will. I promise." She said then grabbed a torch and headed through.

* * *

It's now almost midnight and Anna has the antidote. Running towards the battle, she sees Gabriel in his warewolf form biting Dracula. Dracula disintegrates and Anna runs with the antidote poised. "For God!"

The warewolf turns, but Gabriel's mind takes control. *NO! NO! It's Anna!* It screamed and the warewolf stayed put.

Anna pushed the needle in his abdomen and made sure to get all the antidote into him. Then she watched as he slowly transformed back into his former self. "We did it!" She said excitedly.

Gabriel smiled. "We did do it."

And not caring that he was practically naked, she jumped on him kissing him passionately. Gabriel caught her and held her there kissing her back. After a minute, Carl cleared his throat. The two broke apart and looked at him. "I believe we should get back to the manor. Annabelle will want to hear about this."

They nodded and Gabriel decided to carry Anna back.

* * *

Five minutes later, they meet up with Frankenstein at the entrance. "Lets go home, Big Guy."

Frankenstein nodded. "In the name of God, open this door." Anna said and they watched as it opened.

They stepped back through and Annabelle looked up. "You're back, you're back!" She said excitedly.

Gabriel put Anna on her feet and Carl went to clean the tower. Gabriel bent down to Annabelle's level and chuckled. "And in one piece."

Annabelle giggled. "Gabriel?"

"What, Sweety?"

"Are you gonna be my Papa?" She asked innocently.

He looked at her surprised. "Well, I guess it depends on your mother." He said looking up at Anna.

Anna laughed then pulled him up for a kiss. After ten seconds, she pulled away. "Only if you promise to make me your wife."

Gabriel chuckled. "I can do that." He replied and he pecked her lips.

"YAY!" Annabelle cheered. "I have a PAPA now!"

The couple laughed. "I think it's time for you to go to bed, Little Missy." Anna said.

"AAAWWW."

"Your mother's right, Annabelle." Gabriel said. "We'll tuck you in and then we're going to bed too."

"Ok." She sighed.

The couple took her to her room and said their good nites. They then went to bed themselves and kissed each other good nite.

And now it's time to end this lovely little story as there will be a sequel coming soon.

**The End**


End file.
